Often, non-surfactant benefit agents are formulated into liquid laundry treatment compositions. Such benefit agents include technologies such as hueing dyes, enzymes, brighteners, soil release polymers, chelants and mixtures thereof. However, upon addition of the liquid composition to the wash liquor such benefit agents can exhibit poor dispersion characteristics and so form localized areas of high concentration of said ingredients.
This has the negative effect of reducing the effectiveness the benefit agent can provide to all the fabrics present in the wash liquor and so negatively affect the consumer wash experience. In the case of benefit agents such as hueing dyes, this localized high concentration can also cause localized spot staining on fabrics. This staining is a result of the high concentration of hueing dye in prolonged contact with a particular area of fabric.
This issue can be especially problematic when the liquid laundry treatment composition is formulated into one or more compartments of a water-soluble unit dose article.
Thus, there is a need in the art for the provision of a water-soluble unit dose composition comprising non-surfactant benefit agents, which exhibits reduced localized high concentrations of said benefit agents in the wash liquor.
The Inventors surprisingly found that the compositions of the present invention exhibited improved dispersion of benefit agents in the wash liquor and reduced instances of localized high concentrations of said actives in the wash liquor.